


All You Need Is Love

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Riding, dean's also a demanding lil cockmonger, lee's a little more okay with it but not while they're getting it on, not aidan's favourite though unfortunately, poly dean is my favourite dean okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan is heading back from the set to meet up with Dean, but when he reaches his trailer he finds someone else there with Dean instead... and he can't help but watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaladinAlby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This is my submission for the 2013 Hobbit RPF Holiday Exchange - happy holidays Richlee_Armipace13! Hope you enjoy it :) Here's the prompt I was given: "Aidan thought his and Dean's relationship was going fine until he over hears Lee and Dean having sex...in his trailer."

                Aidan practically bounced out of the make-up trailer, flicking the remnants of his prosthetic nose at Graham as he left. The Scot took a swing at him before he settled back into his chair after a biting remark from the normally-lovely but currently very tired make-up artist. Aidan laughed as he left, shrugging on his sweater for the walk back to his trailer.

 

                It was cool and breezy, a lovely night after a long day in his heavy bulky itchy costume.  He would go to his trailer and take a shower, then go and see Dean. Maybe Dean will be cooking something delicious, like he sometimes did for Aidan when Peter needed Kili for longer than Fili. Aidan did the same whenever Dean had to stay back, except Aidan didn’t really cook much so he usually ordered a pizza to the lot or went and picked up Chinese. But tonight was Dean’s night to make dinner and so Aidan had a spring in his step as he strolled off to his trailer for a shower.

 

                He paused when he reached his door, though, since he could distinctly hear a voice inside. He could hear what sounded like someone banging around in the kitchen, and then a soft moan, unmistakably Dean’s. Aidan should know the sound, after all, since he wrung it and similar sounds out of Dean regularly. They had been sleeping together for two months and eight days and Dean was perfect, affectionate and sweet and so demanding and sexy. Maybe he wanted to surprise Aidan, give him a delicious little show after his hard day at work? Probably; Dean was really sweet like that. Aidan grinned and reached for the door handle but froze when he heard another voice, clearer this time.

 

                The other voice was soft and sounded fairly American, and Aidan only needed a moment to figure out that it was Lee. But why was Lee in his trailer, with Dean moaning like that? He didn’t want to be naive, but he also didn’t want to believe that Dean would do this to him.

 

                Aidan was torn between running off to someone else’s trailer to avoid being _here_ and listening to _this_ , but he was frozen in place. He couldn’t see and he shouldn’t want to see, but he _needed_ to see and so he tiptoed around the back of the trailer and climbed up on the back bumper around the trailer and peered in through the slats in the blinds of the back window.

 

                They weren’t in the bedroom compartment of the trailer which was probably fortunate because they likely would have seen Aidan peering in at them if they were. They were in the kitchen; Lee had hauled Dean up on the counter and was kissing him senseless. Dean’s hands were balled up in the front of Lee’s shirt (like he always did to Aidan) and Lee was greedily feeling up Dean’s thighs and ass (like Aidan always did to him) and Dean was practically purring and nipping at Lee’s lip ( _like he always fucking did to Aidan_ ).

 

                “Are you sure he won’t be back?” Lee asked, standing up to his full height to talk to Dean, who leaned up off the counter as far as he could to try and reach Lee’s mouth again.

 

                “What, are you scared to get caught?” Dean teased. “Who cares if he comes back? He can just join in.”

 

                “Well maybe I don’t want to share you,” Lee said, squeezing Dean’s pert rear (Aidan knew just how good it felt under his hands; he had to admit Lee had good taste) and pulling him in so he was slotted between Dean’s spread thighs, pressed flush groin to groin.

 

                “I’m all yours now,” Dean said softly, stroking his hand down Lee’s chest. Aidan scowled. Dean was all _his_ , not Lee’s.

 

                “Is that so?” Lee asked, and even without seeing him Aidan could tell he was grinning. Aidan hated that grin. Maybe not before, but definitely now. Stupid Lee and his stupid... face.

 

                Dean’s arms wrapped around Lee’s neck and his fingers slid into the short hair on the back of his head. “Yeah,” Dean said. “Now claim me.”

 

                “With pleasure,” Lee murmured, and Aidan barely heard it. Aidan trembled with trying not to cry as Lee worked at stripping Dean down, first pulling his shirt up and off (Aidan could just imagine how mussed up Dean’s hair must be from that) and then undoing those stupidly tight pants he wears all the time. Lee had to stoop down to peel those jeans down Dean’s legs and while he was down there Dean tangled his fingers in his hair, running them through it and pushing it back (Aidan had to admit he looked really fucking good like that).

 

                It took Aidan a moment to focus again and when he did he started, because Dean was staring at him. Eyefucking was probably a more accurate description but whatever, point is Dean knew he was there watching and he didn’t seem to have a problem with it. In fact, he looked pleased, and that was when he knew Dean had planned it. He’d brought Lee here knowing that Aidan would catch them, but why? Aidan decided to watch and find out.

 

                Once Dean seemed satisfied that Aidan was watching, he turned his attention back to Lee, who got to his feet and undid his own pants. Dean dragged him into a kiss and wrapped his legs around Lee’s hips.

 

                “Dean, this doesn’t feel right,” Lee said, hands coming up and trying to ease Dean’s legs back down. “Aidan is my _friend_.”

 

                “He was your friend before,” Dean commented, eyebrows raised. “That didn’t stop you from sleeping with me the first three times.”

 

                _Three times_? Aidan was going to need to have a chat with Dean, soon.

 

                “We didn’t do it in his trailer the other three times,” Lee said and Dean giggled.

 

                “No, but I love it. It turns me on that we might get caught any second,” Dean purred, pulling Lee back in again. “C’mon, Lee, let’s do it,” When Lee still looked hesitant, Dean rolled his eyes. “I can always find someone else, if you’re getting cold feet. Richard’s probably free. Or Graham. They’re both really fun. Even better together.”

 

                Aidan gaped, but Lee just mumbled ‘no’ and slid his hands back down to Dean’s ass to pull his pelvis in again. “I’ll give you what you need. Don’t talk about them,” Lee growled, making quick work of divesting Dean of his underwear and he his own. He mumbled something to Dean and he responded ‘cutlery drawer’ and Lee pulled the drawer out, digging for a second and then coming out with lube and a condom. Aidan had put those there, since they had sex on that counter occasionally, but it was just making him feel jealous and venomous now.

 

                Lee fingered Dean open quickly, Dean hanging off his shoulders and mewling praise for Lee’s long fingers and skilled mouth as he supplemented his fingering by sucking Dean’s cock. Before long Dean was pushing at Lee’s head and babbling for him to hurry up and fuck him. Lee did as he was told, opening the condom and rolling it onto himself, before gripping Dean by the hips and dragging him to the edge of the counter.

 

                He growled something and thrust into Dean in a way that was unmistakable with how Lee’s ass and thigh muscles bunched and Dean cried out and clutched at his shoulders.

 

                Aidan probably should have left way earlier than he did but he just couldn’t stop himself. Dean was needy and gorgeous and he never got to see it from an outside perspective, and Lee was hot as well, and worst of all they were hot _together_. So needless to say he was painfully hard. He controlled himself admirably well enough, and was going to pull away and go curl up somewhere and cry but then Dean started pushing on Lee’s shoulders and moaning something into his ear and the next moment they were moving.

 

                Lee’s hands curled around the back of Dean’s thighs and lifted him off the counter. Dean’s legs closed tight around his waist and he clung to his shoulders as he carefully got on his knees, then eased himself down onto his back. Now on top, Dean took initiative eagerly, rolling his hips and fucking himself on Lee’s cock.

 

                Aidan’s mouth went dry as he watched, entranced by the movements of Dean’s compact body, his narrow hips gyrating, muscles moving, and his cock bobbing where it pressed against Lee’s stomach. Even on the receiving end Dean was dominant, and Aidan got the distinct impression that Lee wasn’t much more than someone tall and broad to manhandle him and a cock to fill him. He wondered if that’s all he was; or Richard or Graham or any other cast members he might be fucking. Dean _used_ Lee like one might use a dildo, and the filthiness of it gave Aidan shivers.

 

                Still, Dean was always hot and now was no exception, even if it wasn’t Aidan’s cock he was writhing on. Aidan tore his eyes away just long enough to check to make sure this corner of the lot was empty – they’d had an exhausting day so everyone else was probably asleep or taking it easy in their trailers. He waited and listened a moment and all he could hear was sounds of Lee and Dean getting it on in his trailer, so he went ahead and got his cock out, stroking himself and peering back in through the blinds.

 

                Dean was still bouncing away on Lee’s cock , working his slick body hard in an effort to get himself (and Lee? Maybe?) off. Lee’s hands gripped his thighs and his hips and his ass and pulled Dean down on his cock. Dean seemed to enjoy it, moaning brokenly whenever Lee arched off the floor and pushed up into him.

 

                Aidan thought he would be cold but his hand was warm wrapped around his cock and the generally pornographic nature of this ‘show’ kept him feeling hot enough. Almost feverish.

 

                He was nervous about doing this in public so he worked hard to get off, watching as Dean finally came, clawing at Lee’s clothed chest and spurting come all over his stomach. He panted, begging ‘please, Lee, please,’ before Lee moved again, apparently doing as Dean wanted because he moaned in delight.

 

                He grabbed Dean by the hips and rolled sideways, flipping him onto his back. The breathless sound Dean made meant that the air had been knocked out of him, and Lee didn’t give him a second to get it back before he was grinding into him again. He only fucked Dean like this for about a minute, before he pulled out, stripped off the condom, and jerked his cock a few times. He came in glossy strands across Dean’s chest and pelvis, even landing a few blobs on his chin. Dean lay there and welcomed it, body stretched out to take whatever Lee would give him.

 

                Aidan almost came right then, but what finally pushed him over the edge was Dean sitting up on one elbow and swiping a finger through the mess on his stomach. He sucked the finger into his mouth with a pop that Aidan didn’t hear but he knew the sound well enough for his memory to fill it in. Dean looked past Lee and locked eyes with Aidan, making a show of sucking it off his finger and licking it clean afterwards. Aidan could barely handle that without swooning, much less without jizzing himself, so he bit his knuckles to stifle his moan, spilling spunk over his hand and getting a few drops of it on the trailer siding and the bumper.

 

                He panted as gently as he could and when he looked back up and focused on them he watched Lee wiping down Dean’s front and cleaning him up while Dean enjoyed the pampering and stole kisses whenever he could. They caressed and kissed each other and Aidan was about to tuck himself back into his pants and climb down off the bumper when Dean spoke up.

 

                “Aid, are you gonna come in and join us or are you gonna stand out there all night with your dick out?”


End file.
